moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Blut Royale
European Alliance |side2 = Russia China |goal1 = Defend the SteinsTech Academy until the evacuation is over |goal2 = Destroy Euro Alliance forces |commanders1 = Two European commanders |commanders2 = * Unknown Russian commander * Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Basic European arsenal * Tanya * Siegfried |forces2 = Most Russian and Chinese arsenals |casual1 = Heavy to near total |casual2 = Heavy |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Ixith }} Blut Royale is the seventh Allied cooperative mission. Background With Black Forest research complex destroyed by a MIDAS bomb, the evacuation of Germany was underway. Siegfried managed to get in touch with Special Agent Tanya in Berlin and both were leading the extraction of important intel from the SteinsTech Academy before the Soviets arrive. A division of brave Cavaliers at the position was ready to support them in this operation and hold the Soviet aggressors back as long as it was necessary. They realized their fate - Siegfried would only be able to chronoshift Tanya away from here to Great Britain when the primary Russian force arrived. Events The preparation When Siegfried and Tanya arrived in front of the SteinsTech Academy, Berlin had been under the control of the Soviets, and the time left for them was running out, and the two commanders decided to make the most of the resources they could use. Four crates, Tech Airfield and a Tech Oil Derrick were reserved for each commander. They gathered Cavalier Tanks near a box and then let one of them get it so that each tank could be upgraded and then they repeated three times. As a result, all Cavalier Tanks have improved their firepower, armor, speed and promoted to veteran level. Before the arrival of the Sino-Russian coalition forces, they just got an opportunity for airborne paratroopers. After the paratroopers airborne, they occupied the nearby buildings. Last line of defense When the Soviets came, there were 10 minutes for transferring all data from the academy to underground. The two commanders decided to let Cavalier Tanks and Tanya go directly to meet the enemy, and Siegfried was responsible for holding the position. The first wave of Rhino Tanks and Qilin Tanks were quickly repulsed, but as time went on, the Soviets' offensives continued to strengthen. They sent Borillos and did not relax the offense of two tank divisions. Cavalier Tanks struggled to survive this wave of attacks, and Archon AMC took time to repair them. However, in the last few minutes, the Soviet army added advanced units as the attacking units. The Russian army sent Scud Launchers and Tesla Cruisers, and the Chinese army sent Nuwa Cannons. Regrettably, Cavalier Tanks was unable to cope with the multi-line attack, causing an Oil Derrick to be destroyed, and it was destroyed and exploded, destroying another Oil Derrick and Airfields, and the two commanders lost the ability to airborne infantry. However, the Euro Alliance's tactical advantage was re-emerged on this last line of defense. Cavalier Tanks successfully smashed the last wave of attacks with Archon AMCs' support, and the data was safely transmitted underground. Aftermath Although SteinsTech's data transfer was basically successful, the main personnel also moved to the United Kingdom, but there was a very bad situation: Tanya was failed to chronoshift and she was captured by Soviets, and the Allies simply did not know where the detainee was located. It was not until two years later that the Allies discovered that Tanya was detained in Warsaw. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 15000 * Enemy will capture the Tech Machine Shop at the top right of the map. Mental * Starting credits: 10000 * Enemy will capture the Tech Machine Shop at the top right of the map. * Some Tech Concrete Bunkers will be removed. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. Trivia * The mission name "Blut Royale" means "royal blood" in German. * There's a Second Great War-era Gap Generator in the center of the map. zh:铁血战场 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions